Two Hearts
by Sage of Hyrule
Summary: A LinkZelda oneshot. There's no real plot here, just something that came to me one night that I thought could be a decent entry. For those of you romancelovers who are looking for a quick read, this might interest you. Or not.


A/N: I know, I know. I have two other stories that are almost dead by now. I will get to them, eventually. But this is something that sorta came out of nowhere, and I really needed to write it. It sort of relates to something that I am dealing with in my life right now, and so it became an outlet for what I was feeling at the time. It'sa little short, but I really like how it turned out. It seems that my best writings come when I am at an emotional high... Remember to let me know what you think. ;)

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but the characters are a nice way for me to creatively sort out my emotions. :)

* * *

"What are you afraid of?"

He moves in closer to catch the tear falling down her cheek. She shakes her head. "I don't know."

For a long moment, her eyes lock with his, and she sees the hurt she's instilled in him. He tries to hide it, letting his feelings for her burn through instead. She can feel the heat radiating from deep within his very soul, yet still she doubts. He is not like the others, this she knows, and yet that nasty little voice inside keeps her from believing it.

Her entire body trembles as his fingertips brush the damp skin of her face, and it refuses to stop no matter how hard she wills it to. He is the only one that makes her feel this way, and yet still she is unsure. They are both so young, certainly too young to understand something so complex as love. Yet she knows that both of them have seen more than what they should have; experienced enough to last them a lifetime twice over.

She loves him. Her heart cannot deny it.

Still she pushes it away, curses herself for using such a word so carelessly. But part of her wants to believe it. It aches so badly that she wants to confide in it, if only to ease her pain. Reason tells her that it is futile—by falling prey to it now, she will only be damaging herself further when he leaves again.

And so she takes his scarred hand—reminding herself that it was she who caused his pain—and tells him, "I can't do this."

This time, his weakness shows, and pained eyes turn away in defeat. He apologizes, for what she does not know. She was the one that hurt him, and yet he feels sorry. But that was just like him, to take the pain for everyone else just so they wouldn't suffer.

Still holding his hand, she turns his face toward her own, admiring how the dancing flame enhances his handsome features beautifully. She speaks softly, confidence suddenly bursting forth as something warms inside of her.

_I want to make this work,_ she says, and that playful spark ignites in his eyes as his heart makes a hopeful leap. He suppresses it still, not wanting to make her feel pressured, but she sees it anyways. He looks at her, and in that instant a certain calm washes over her, and she knows she is safe with him.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

She knows he means it. And she trusts him completely. She realizes now that it is her turn to give, to be strong, as he has already given so much of himself for her. Before she can think about it, her lips are drawn to his, and she lets herself fall under his spell. Though she caught him by surprise, he too cannot resist temptation, and so both revel in the warmth and security that the other offers.

Fear of the unknown still plagues her, but she understands now that he is also afraid. And so she realizes that together they will get through this, just as they have supported one another through everything else. It is because of this that she is able to smile, if only a little, and once again she feels the warmth that he has always offered her. She makes a silent promise to herself that she will be more brave like him, and she is fine with this. Two people, one destiny. Two hearts entwined by fate, ready to face each challenge head-on, together.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, it's a bit short, but I like it all the same. Feel free to tell me what you think as well. Since it is only a one-shot, though, I doubt I will add anything to it. Thanks for reading!

Sage


End file.
